<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Baby steps by Chaotic_causes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995338">Baby steps</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_causes/pseuds/Chaotic_causes'>Chaotic_causes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Homestuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:42:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>759</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24995338</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaotic_causes/pseuds/Chaotic_causes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake isn't use to so much affection. Or even having another living being next to him that doesn't want to kill him. Dirk is a touch starved guy that just wants to hold hands. Maybe kiss. Definitely kiss.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake English/Dirk Strider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Baby steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sitting next to my boyfriend isn't bad. Not bad at all, really. The only problem is, we rarely interact with each other. Not saying we don't talk, which we do a lot of that, actually, but saying that we rarely touch each other. Before you go and think of the shittiest kink-fics of us having sex, no I'm not talking about touching in that way. I mean we rarely hold hands. Hell, the only time we do touch each other is when we're fighting, and as much as I love strifing with this guy, maybe not as much as he likes it, I want to do something more. Is that selfish of me? </p>
<p>     As I was talking to myself, I completely forgot the bright eyed boy beside me talking about all the adventuring he was going to go on with me. After thirty minutes of this, I kinda zoned out, thankfully my cool anime shades completely fooled him into thinking I was listening the entire time. "Oh definitely. " I shot out, my face keeping it's shield on tightly. A quick smile made it's way onto the smooth sun kissed face in front of me, he quirked his head a little to the side, chocolate locks framed his chiseled jaw perfectly. My breath hitched. How can someone look so perfect? As if he embodies the definition of perfection. Slowly, I place my pale hand on his own hand, shades darker than mine.</p>
<p>     He shuttered, his hand yanks back slightly, but he keeps it firmly down sticking with mine. Maybe it's a sign he's opening up to affection more? I hesitate a bit, before reeling in to give Jake a long waited smooch on those lips of his. As I moved closer, I see his green eyes widen a bit, and as we where centimeters apart he moves his head to the side, a dust of pink finding it's way on his face, his eyes staring strickly to the ground. Fuck. Did I mess it up? I pull away quickly, a frown cracks through my shield. Only for a second. " Shit, I'm sorry man. Did I push it too far? " I asked, looking at him. My face may be firm, but my voice was riddled in worry. </p>
<p>    " No, no dear chap it's not your fault! You did nothing wrong dear, honestly! " He said, hesitantly wrapping his calloused hand with my own, I reacted not a second after. " I'm just...not use to so much affection I guess? And when you moved in so close, good golly I just really didn't know how to react. " He continued, looking back and forth between me and our hands. </p>
<p>" No, dude I get it. I shouldn't have been so pushy when I know you aren't use to haven't affection shoved on you 24/7. You really have nothing to apologize for, it's on me. " I said, seriously how can I be so inconsiderate? I'm shoving unwanted attention on him ever second, and now you just and go ignore his feelings? Not cool, Dirk. Does he even want to be in a relationship with you? Or are you just forcing this on him too? How am I so shitty? </p>
<p>    "Gadzooks, Dirk, " My thoughts where interrupted when a warm hand reached itself to rest on my jawline, tilting my head slightly for an even warmer, and very much softer pair of lips on my cheek. Jakes soft warm plump lips on my cheek. Shocked, my brain had stopped it's flow of insecure thoughts and all I could think about was jake at the moment. Feeling the warmth pull away, a low voice broke the silence with it's thick British accent. " You just need to give me time dear. Just know that I want to be in this relationship just as much as you! I'm sure that I'll catch up to you in all the necessities that you want me to be. *winks with a hearty nudge*" I seriously can't believe he still says that shit out loud, but it sooths my heart none the less. </p>
<p>     "Yeah. Yeah, I'll wait for you. I always will man. " I said, giving his hand a light squeezed, along came a strong "ho ho! " From the young brit beside me. It's okay. I can handle this. As long as I have Jake English by my side, thats all that matters. Even if it means that I'll be waiting a while before I get that kiss, I'll wait forever just to be in his artichoke eyes, and be with him till the end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I seriously don't know how to use this site</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>